There are many golf training aids that exist. Some devices that have been disclosed attempt to keep a golfer's head in a consistent position while swinging a golf club such as the following patents: Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,518; Shull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,014; Arnold Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,979; Straus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,280; Empie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,972; Rikuo Hara James, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,610; Leudtke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,226; Harold, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,558; Glancey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,118; Newgren, U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,911; Troutman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,151; Stassi, U.S. D772,997; Arnold US20090118026; Shea, U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,143; Owens, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,926; Abraham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,105; Benolt LLC, U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,683; Stahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,892; Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,186; Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,839; Vickers U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,524; Vuick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,084. Some of problems with these prior systems are that the apparatus directly comes in contact with the golfer's head to restrict movement or lateral movement of the head. Because of the acceleration and powerful force created by the momentum during a golf swing, any apparatus connecting directly to the head to restrict head movement poses as a potential risk by causing a head or neck injury during the golf swing. Of course, there are other problems of prior systems.
Overall, many golfers of all levels, ranging from beginner to professional golfer want to improve one's golf skills because it leads to a lower handicap or number of golf shots taken to complete a golf round. To improve one's golf skills, many golfers seek out training aids designed to help them during practice to develop proper techniques and ingrain proper muscle memory of the swing, therefore improving their golf skills. In response to the desire to improve one's skills, a number of golf training aids have been developed which are commonly used by golfers. There are many driving ranges and other practice facilities to provide golfers a location to use such training aids as they work on improving their golf skills. Many golfers prefer to transport a training aid, in a convenient manner, by placing it in a conventional golf club bag and transporting the training aid, along with their golf clubs, to their desired golf training facility.
While practicing, golfers want to maintain a relatively steady head position and spine angle while completing the golf swing. A commonly recognized tendency in a golfer is to lift their head, tilt their head, or have a lot of lateral movement of the head and body while taking their golf swing. This is due to the natural desire for the golfer to remove eye contact from the golf ball to see the position of their club, to look too quickly up to see where the golf ball was hit, shift their weight to their back foot on impact to scoop the ball off the ground, as well as laterally move the upper body as they shift their weight to their back foot during the backswing. If the golfer removes eye contact with the ball prior to the golf club head coming into contact with the golf ball, the result is inconsistent and inaccurate golf ball flight will often occur. In addition, movement of the head may cause injuries related to the spine, knees, neck, hips and back due to repetitive out of sequence momentum of the hips and upper body during the golf club swing. If a steady head position and eye contact with the ball is maintained, up until the golf club head comes in contact with the golf ball, then the spine, arms, head, or neck will be in more sequence, which may help reduce injuries related to the spine, knees, neck, hips and/or back.